Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Summary Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the popular fighting game where it pits Nintendo's finest characters from Super Mario Bros, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Metroid, Kirby's Dream Land, Starfox, Pokemon and Earthbound in a tournament fighting type game. Story The characters of Nintendo square off with each other to see who can fight against Master Hand in the end. Game Modes Single Player Classic: Pick your favorite character and go at the classic fighting mode as you fight against other characters and even some bonus stages before you fight Master Hand. Subspace Emissary: The game's story mode. Play as the characters from the game to defeat Tabuu and his army of shadow warriors. Unlock characters as you progress through this mode. Event Matches: Try to complete these events, which are fights under some conditions. Training Mode: Test your skills to become a better Smash Bro. in this mode. Multi Player Play in the many modes of Multi player as you can either play with Stamina mode or with the old fashion way through lives or even collect coins and money to win. Option Menu You can change the button configuration or even the sound or TV display in this mode. You can even change music for certain stages. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I'm a significant fan of the Super Smash Bros. Series ever since I played the first game for the Nintendo 64. Now with another Super Smash Bros. coming out for the Wii U, I'm quite excited for the upcoming game, so I decided to play this to whet my appetite for the game. Graphics The graphics in the game is a great mixture of cartoon-ish and life-like images (to combine the environment of all of the characters). The backgrounds of the game are also very good they're clear and match the games that the characters represent very nicely. Grade: A+ Music The game's soundtrack consist of a great mixture of original to the game as well as remixed version of other tracks from previous Nintendo games, by which all of them are a pleasure to listen to. In fact you can listen to them in the sound test mode in the options menu. Grade: A Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are also quite good, though some of them are re-used from previous Super Smash Bros. games but only a few are actually burrowed. The voices are also very good. Most of them are new while only a few are re-used, despite an almost complete lack of real spoken dialogue, the voices sound very well with the original voices, and with a good mixture of languages (English and Japanese) as well as Pat Cashman (from Bill Nye: The Science Guy) being the announcer for the game makes the sounds great. Grade: A Gameplay/Controls The gameplay has a few tweaks in them from the previous games. The game is definitely one of the more difficult games in the series, though there's still room for the casual gamer to play and it's a lot of fun. Like in most of the original TFGs, every character has their own strengths and disadvantages. The characters also fight by using items that can modify the battlegrounds and even give them a strength boost. The controls of the game are also quite easy, plus the controls are also very versatile where you can play with either the Wii Remote and Wii Nunchuck, The classic controller or the Gamecube Controller (though if you're playing the game on the Wii U, you can't use the Gamecube controller), and you can change the controls to your liking. Grade: A+ Replay Value This is the game's bread and butter. There are seemingly countless things to unlock as well as more game modes that you can shake a Wii Remote at. Apart from the secret Characters you can unlock from the Subspace Emissary as well as other battle grounds from previous games. You can also unlock music from either previous Smash Bros. games or from other Nintendo Games as well as collect stickers of other characters from other Nintendo games. Grade: A+ Final Thoughts Yes, Smash Bros. Brawl is one of the finest games to date. It has a lot to unlock, and even them you don't want to stop playing as it's really a fun game. The possibilities are endless and I would recommend this game to anybody (especially those who are wanting to scratch an itch while waiting for the next game). Grade: A